fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Soulcalibur: Wings of Despair
This article was written by 'Nightmare76'. Please do not edit this fiction without the writer's permission. The shined over the horizon as Tira exited the makeshift tent that she and Draco had set up. The young girl’s hair swayed in the breeze as she checked on Draco to find he was still sleeping. ‘I guess I should let him rest since he doesn’t sleep much. I suppose I’ll just go for a quick walk,’ she thought as she grabbed her ring blade, ‘Eiserne Drossel’- she may have just been going for a walk, but she always preferred to be armed just in case. .::~::. Tira walked slowly through the wooded area outside the camp. She wasn’t really one to admire peace, but even she couldn’t help but admire the natural beauty of this place- the birds chirped and animals frolicked amongst the flora. Eventually, Tira came up on river at the base of a waterfall. “Draco, you’re rubbing off on me… if only all of the world was like this,” she muttered as she kneeled down by the river, caught some of the water in her hands and took a drink. Suddenly, she turned as she heard someone approaching behind her. “You!” yelled a male voice. “What do you want?” asked Tira as a man wielding a katana approached. “I had a deal with you and the Azure Knight. I accomplished my end of the bargain, I expect you two to meet your’s!” exclaimed the man. “Oh it's just you, Solnhofen,” replied Tira scratching her head. “I have no business with you, so take it up with Nightmare.” “I had a feeling you’d say that, but oh well, I’ll just have to send him a message then!” exclaimed Solnhofen as two sword wielding goons appeared behind Tira. “You’re all just in my way…” said Tira as she dodged the two men’s attacks and countered- cutting one of the men in half right where he stood. The other goon swung his blade at Tira, but the former assassin quickly blocked his attack and pushed him back, then she struck- separating his head from his shoulders. “Is that the best you can do? What a killjoy!” exclaimed Tira as she wiped the blood from her blade. “Fine, I’ll kill you myself!” exclaimed Solnhofen as he charged at Tira. Solnhofen jabbed his katana at Tira several times, but she effortlessly dodged his attacks. “Hold still!” yelled Solnhofen as he struck again. Tira blocked the attack, but the impact still knocked her to the ground. “Now, die!” exclaimed Solnhofen as he struck again, but Tira quickly rolled out of the way and leaped into the air. Solnhofen found his weapon was caught in the ground- he couldn’t parry Tira’s attack. Tira struck and sliced into Solnhofen's shoulder- knocking him to the ground. “Agree to leave now and I may not kill you,” said Tira. “You won’t get rid of me!” yelled Solnhofen as he pulled his katana from the ground. “Oh perfect, I’ll just tear you limb from limb!” chuckled Tira. “I’m tired of your games!” yelled Solnhofen as he charged at Tira again. “Die already!” “You first, silly!” exclaimed Tira as she ducked his attack and drove her ring blade into his chest. The blow launched Solnhofen into the air and his seemingly lifeless body landed on the other side of the riverbed. “Dead already?” asked Tira as she started off. “You worthless cur!” yelled Solnhofen as he sprung back to life and leaped into the air with his katana aimed at Tira's heart. For Tira, time seemingly slowed to a snail’s pace- she didn’t have time to guard the attack or move out of the way. Was this the end? Suddenly, she heard the sound of a gun shot. Solnhofen fell from midair into the river and the water turned red with blood. Tira turned to see Draco standing with smoke still coming from the barrel of his pistol. “I just thought I’d lend a hand,” he said with a grin. “Thank you, but I had it all under control,” replied Tira. “I’m sure you did,” said Draco as he placed his pistol back in it’s holster. “We should probably leave as soon as we can less we attract any more unwanted attention.” “Of course,” replied Tira as she looked around to admire the forests’ beauty one more time. “It is beautiful, isn’t it?” asked Draco. “I don’t know what you’re talking about… let’s just gather our things and get going,” replied Tira. “It’s a shame if Soul Edge isn’t stopped places like this will cease to exist…” muttered Draco. Tira stopped for a moment and a tear fell down her cheek as Draco’s word’s sunk in. Tira began to have remorse for the sins she’d committed as Soul Edge’s servant. “But we’ll make sure that doesn’t happen,” said Draco as he placed his arm around her. Tira looked deep into Draco’s cold yet caring blue eyes and smiled. End